<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ladybug Who? by Genxha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868878">Ladybug Who?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genxha/pseuds/Genxha'>Genxha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous one shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Crossover, F/M, Jealous Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Tenth Doctor Era</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genxha/pseuds/Genxha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the TARDIS broke off on Marinette's balcony?</p><p>Let's discover it!</p><p> </p><p>Miraculous: tales of Ladybug e Chat Noir - Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, SAMG Animation, De Agostini Editore, Nelvana, Cartoon Network Studios All rights are reserved to their owners.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous one shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2274032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ladybug Who?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/721310">Ladybug Who?</a> by Genxha.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A strange thud echoed in Marinette's room , lightly illuminated by the light of the stars and the moon in the last quarter.<br/>
 <br/>
The girl woke up with a start “Tikki? Have you heard?" he whispered , sitting on the bed.<br/>
“Hmm? What?" Kwami answered<br/>
"That noise .. Or did I dream about it?" Marinette said, listening intently despite her heart beating wildly.</p><p>More noises came from the terrace, a metallic click and a slight creak.<br/>
“Ok, I heard it. Tikki, hide, ”Marinette whispered, pulling back the covers and standing up on the mattress, reaching out to close the hatch. "If is Chat Noir I’ll throw him from the balcony" she thought, snapping the lock and lifting the trap door enough to peek.<br/>
 <br/>
Marinette saw what appeared to be the lower part of a blue wooden door, with lower black edge and panel divided into eight squares, the two upper ones seemed illuminated from the inside.<br/>
- A telephone booth? What is a phone booth doing ... - Marinette thinks, closing the hatch" Tikki, I'm dreaming. There is a telephone booth on the terrace ”she whispers, incredulous, returning to raise the hatch.<br/>
"Ouch" the girl exclaimed in a low voice feeling a tug on one of the pigtails she was wearing and moving her gaze to Tikki who looked at her saying "No, you're awake".<br/>
"Do you think he is an akumized?" Marinette whispered<br/>
"It doesn't seem like a Papillon-style thing to me, do you want me to go through the ceiling and see?" Tikki answered, joining her to peek through the opening.<br/>
"No, better not, they might see you," Marinette replies. But get ready for transform me” Marinette said, still in a low voice<br/>
 <br/>
On the terrace, what was actually an old London police phone booth, as was clear from the word "Police public call Box" that could be seen at the top, creaked slightly. The door, divided into two halves, began to slowly open inwards.</p><p>Marinette, who was watching from the hatch holding her breath, could see a pair of beige basketball shoes and the hem of a pair of brown men's trousers, then closed the hatch and ran down from the loft “Tikki, what do we do? Shall I call dad? Transform? " she whispered, feeling panic rise as the sound of cautious footsteps came from the terrace.<br/>
 <br/>
Tikki flew past Marinette and before she could answer from the terrace came a barely audible male voice, “Hey? Is anybody there?"<br/>
 <br/>
“Oh, the hell!” Marinette said between her teeth, climbing back up onto the loft, throwing open the hatch and poking her head out and “Yeah, ME. Is it possible to know what is going on before I call my father? " she exclaimed, without even looking.<br/>
 <br/>
Then she stopped when she saw a tall, thin young man, in his thirties, in a crumpled brown pinstripe suit, light shirt with open collar and loose tie, worn under a light brown trench coat. He was disheveled and a ruffled tuft of dark hair, like his eyes, fell on his forehead. The man's expression was a cross between amazed and sorry. He gave looked at her, then "Er ... no, kid, calm down, I don't want to hurt you," he said, pulling his hands out of his pockets and showing they were empty.<br/>
 <br/>
“What's that thing, what's it doing on my terrace? Who are you?" Marinette said interrupting him, her eyes wide open and heart pounding.<br/>
 <br/>
“Calm down, kid… so… that's my spaceship. No, please don't call anyone, it's complicated enough like this. " the stranger says, all in one breath, raising an eyebrow and spreading his hands “Anyway I don't want to hurt you and… my ship broke down and ended up here. By the way, where are..." he stops seeing Notre Dame "ah in Paris. I love Paris, the Eclairs! Ok. But when?" the stranger spoke perfect French.<br/>
 <br/>
Marinette blinks a couple of times “When… In… in two thousand and sixteen. Again, what is that thing doing on the terrace of my room? " he said, then, raising his voice "And who are you?"<br/>
 <br/>
"Ah good, two thousand and sixteen ..." said the Doctor, turning towards the cabin and closing one of the doors of the door, which reopened "And what's your name, baby? I am the Doctor."<br/>
 <br/>
"My-my name is Marinette ... Doctor and then?" she answered, starting to be intrigued by the strange guy<br/>
 <br/>
"Well ... just Doctor, let's say that's my name," he said, reaching into his jacket and pulling out a large pen with a blue light at one end, which he moved to the cabin. <br/>
“Eh, yes…. but this is strange! " he mumbled, shaking the strange pen and turning abruptly, one eyebrow raised.</p><p>“Marinette! Has something strange happened to you lately? " she asked, with a vaguely worried look, a raised eyebrow and eyes wide open "Like ... I say, being in a place without remembering how you got there?"<br/>
 <br/>
"Well, I would say that talking to you is strange enough, isn't it?" Marinette retorted "and anyway ... no, apart from this conversation"<br/>
 <br/>
The Doctor approached her, moving the pen in front Marinette, making her flinch from the sudden move. "Hmmmm ... quantum energy ..." he muttered "Sorry, can I?" he asked, approaching the hatch and reaching out as Tikki flew out of sight.<br/>
 <br/>
Marinette instinctively put her hands on her earrings and slipped back into the trap door. "Stay where you are!" she exclaimed<br/>
 <br/>
"Wait Marinette, calm down, I don't want to hurt you!" Repeated the Doctor, backing away “See… I detect a very unusual source of energy. It comes from… it's your room, right? " he paused, pointing to the terrace floor, “And it comes from… from you. Don't worry, it's nothing dangerous, it's just… a bit weird." The Doctor then pointed the blue light towards the hatch, Marinette could see its reflection from inside the room.<br/>
 <br/>
The girl widened her eyes looking at Tikki and whispering “She knows about the Miraculous! Could he be an Akumatized? What do we do now?"<br/>
"I don’t…." Tikki began, then Marinette felt the earrings activate and, paralyzed by surprise as she felt the fabric of her tank top and pajama bottoms dissolve, she found herself transformed into Ladybug.<br/>
 <br/>
Marinette covered her mouth with both hands to muffle the cry that escaped her, thinking - Mum and Dad could wake up, how can I explain? - then she drops on the bed, covering her face with hands.<br/>
 <br/>
The Doctor looked out the hatch, looking very worried “Marinette? What’s... Oh man!" he said, looking from Ladybug to the pen he was holding and muttering "The Sonic Screwdriver somehow interfered with ... wow." <br/>
Noticing Marinette's reaction she slipped into the hatch "Hey, hey, calm down..." he whispers, approaching Ladybug, crawling away on the bed towards the loft ladder, gasping “Ok. I stay here. Calm down now".<br/>
 <br/>
Ladybug was on the verge of a panic attack - It must be a nightmare, I transformed without saying the phrase- she thought frantically, trying to breathe normally - Calm Marinette ... focus ... - she repeated herself, getting back on her feet, but trembled. He struggled into a guard position, fists raised and arms on either side of his body.<br/>
 <br/>
"Okay, please tell me this isn't the first time ..." the Doctor said, then fumbled with the Sonic Screwdriver, twisting one end and turning off the blue light. He put it back in his pocket and pulled out a pair of glasses.<br/>
Marinette looked at him still trembling, and shook her head.<br/>
The Doctor looked at her better, after putting on the rectangular glasses, blinking, confused “Ok, sorry, Marinette. I think it's my fault, the Sonic Screwdriver interfered with the quantum energy source and must have activated it. Now it shouldn't anymore, I think. If you want I can ... "<br/>
 <br/>
"NO" Ladybug exclaimed, grabbing the yoyo and twirling it "don't do anything!"<br/>
 <br/>
The Doctor put away the screwdriver and raised both hands “Okay… Shall we talk about it calmly? Really, I have no bad intentions. ” he began, but found himself tied by the thread with his hand still in his pocket. “I swear, I'm not doing anything to you! Let me go. If you let me go, I'll go back upstairs and fix the TARDIS, which is my ship. In fact, I'll go back upstairs and we'll talk about it, okay? " the Doctor said, slowly and in a quiet voice.<br/>
 <br/>
Ladybug stared at him for a long moment, looking him in the eye. There was something in that gaze, for a moment he reminded her of Master Fu, someone who had lived a long time and who had a weight, a sense of guilt that tormented him. <br/>
Marinette had seen that look in the old Chinese's eyes the night the nightmares came to life because of Papillon.<br/>
"B-but you have to p-promise me that he w-won't t-tell to n-nobody." finally manages to say, stammering.<br/>
 <br/>
The Doctor nodded. “Of course, you can count on it. I promise! Boy scout word!" he said solemnly with one hand over his heart.<br/>
 <br/>
Ladybug rewound the yoyo and released him, then, without taking her eyes off him, whispered "Tikki, spots off!", shivering as she felt the bare shoulders and the light pajama fabric replace the red polka dot jumpsuit again. Tikki reappeared from the earrings and floated beside Marinette, confused.<br/>
 <br/>
"And now you leave that sonic thing, as you called it  in your pocket,..." Marinette said, starting to tremble again.</p><p>"Hey, are you okay?" the Doctor interrupted her, seeing her tremble, she nods "You can call me Doctor, Marinette ... Let's do this, we exchange explanations, ok?"<br/>
 <br/>
Marinette looked at Tikki and cupped her hands around the Kwami "No, I'm not well" she retorted, on the verge of tears "You came here in the middle of the night and now ...". The girl looked at Tikki, who landed on her hands “Tikki? Are you OK?" she asked to the Kwami, that blinks a couple of times, then said "Er .. yes, I think so."</p><p>The Doctor looked at the scene, now more intrigued than worried. "And ... she would be?" he tried to ask. Tikki looks at him “Me? I am Tikki, the Kwami of Creation. You are?" she immediately answered, moving her gaze again on Marinette, very pale “Marinette? Sit down now, and try to calm down! " he tells her.<br/>
 <br/>
"Tikki’s right!" commented the Doctor raising an eyebrow. He put his hand in his pocket for the Sonic Screwdriver, then thought better of it, instead sitting cross-legged on the loft next to the mattress. Marinette sat on the bed, wrapping herself in the blanket, without moving her gaze from the other. <br/>
“Anyway, I am the Doctor, one of the Time Lords. The last one, I think. " the Doctor finally answered, looking at Marinette who had regained some color. "I'm sorry about ... well I didn't think my Sonic Screwdriver would activate the quantum energy that ... Wait, but what's the use of that transformation?"<br/>
 <br/>
Marinette didn't take her eyes off the stranger, sighing “What you saw is Ladybug, my superhero alter ego. And it must remain a secret, okay? I don't know if I can trust you”.<br/>
The Doctor looked into her eyes "You don't have to tell me things you don't want." he replied “I am a traveler, in space and time. I am the last of my lineage, I believe. The planet I come from has been… well… destroyed by a war. But forget it. Now I repair the TARDIS and leave. But first I have to understand why it failed right here and now. I'm over nine hundred years old and trust me, nothing happens by chance."<br/>
 <br/>
Marinette observed him better “Nine hundred years? But… ”muttering, then“ I got so scared because that sonic thing made me transform, but usually to do that I have to say a sentence. And it's a secret, nobody has to know. "</p><p>“Wait, Marinette, you said superhero? That is, you do things that earthlings don't normally do ... and no question about it, but why? " asked the Doctor, definitely intrigued, raising an eyebrow.<br/>
 <br/>
Tikki intervened, flying between the two “As I said, I am Tikki, the Kwami of creation, Doctor. On Earth there are these magical jewels , the Miraculous, each linked to a concept, we could say. " the Doctor nodded "I have heard of something like this, but I had not yet seen it directly."<br/>
“In short, someone, who calls himself Papillon when he uses his, wants that of Ladybug, which gives the power of creation and that of Chat Noir, which gives the power of destruction. By combining them, one have the power to fulfill a desire capable of changing reality ”. Marinette added, “Papillon, when someone has negative emotions, he can turn that person into a… well let's say supervillain, temporarily giving him superpowers at his service. I have to help this person by freeing them from Papillon's influence. "</p><p>While the two were talking the Doctor took on an increasingly curious expression "Sorry Marinette, how old are you?"<br/>
"Almost fifteen, why?" she replied<br/>
"Damn it's ... a big responsibility." commented the Doctor. “You said there are other Miraculous, right? Can't you give them to someone to help you?"<br/>
 <br/>
“Well yes, I do. With me there is always Chat Noir. We don't know our identities beyond the mask but it's… I don't know how I'd be Ladybug without him. We… we are a team and… we help people” Marinette explained, blushing slightly.<br/>
 <br/>
The Doctor interrupts her “You know, I help people too. I think we have something in common for that. I already said that nothing happens by accident, so maybe now I ended up here to help you. If you want." Marinette nodded and the Doctor resumed speaking "The other Miraculous are here, right? They are certainly the quantum source that I have detected. You talked about the power of creation, what do you mean?"</p><p>"Yes the other Miraculous are here. This is also a secret, Doctor. The power allows me to create an item that serves to resolve the battle. Or give me a clue to find ways to do it. It's never easy" replied the girl, then yawned." Sorry, it's late and I should go to school tomorrow. Can we postpone the explanations? Plus my parents should be up in a couple of hours, you know we have a bakery. They could see you .. And if I spend the night awake they will surely suspect something."<br/>
 <br/>
“A pastry? Do you make Eclairs? " the Doctor immediately asked, looking around and noting Adrien's photos on the bulletin board. "And is he ... your boyfriend?"<br/>
Marinette blushed violently. “No… it's not about you. And anyway "the girl's gaze darkened" no. He is a schoolmate ”. Tikki winked at the Doctor, who nodded imperceptibly.<br/>
 <br/>
"All right, Marinette, do you think I can leave the TARDIS up here?" then asked the Doctor, suddenly changing the subject.<br/>
"Of course not! From the street you can see, we are already lucky that there is no TV to film it! You see, ever since Papillon went into action, there are TV crews all over the place” Marinette replied in front of the other's raised eyebrow.<br/>
“Ah .. well then I have to hurry to fix it. And I'll let you go back to sleep, sleep is important to you kids!" the Doctor pointed to Marinette's cell phone "May I?" he asked, holding out his hand "What do you want to do?" Marinette asked, curious and worried at the same time. "Well, I have to take the sonic screwdriver and make sure that your phone… oh forget it, you wouldn't understand. I do something so I can call you on that phone. Can I?" the other explained.<br/>
"Okay, go ahead," Marinette agreed, watching the Doctor fumble with the strange tool next to the cell phone.</p><p>The Doctor handed the phone back to Marinette, who took it looking at it as if it were new, went out of the hatch to the terrace and then put her head back in saying “Now I'll try to get it working, wait here! If I can, I'll hide it and I'll contact you tomorrow ". Without waiting for an answer he returned to the terrace.<br/>
 <br/>
A few moments later Marinette and Tikki heard a strange noise, a kind of rhythmic rustling, as if something was spinning against something else. Looking out the hatch they saw the TARDIS slowly become transparent until it disappeared. The girl came out of the hatch and looking out over the railing, saw the blue cabin rematerialize under the bridge over the Seine, in front of the pastry shop and shortly afterwards the Doctor came out to greet her with his hand.<br/>
 <br/>
“Tikki, let's go back to sleep. So maybe when I wake up and find that I've been dreaming… ”Marinette says, going back into the trap door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just discovered that BBC's site states that you can't publish Doctor Who fanfics. </p><p>What the heck, there's 64k more works tagged here, so... who cares? (pun intended).</p><p>And, please note that Doctor's behaviours may not be canon. Don't blame me, it's just for fun.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>